


О пользе разговоров о плохом кофе

by 382



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Humor, M/M, Romance, Юмор, модерн!Ау, офисный роман
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 11:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20527364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/382/pseuds/382
Summary: Бен Соло никогда не ждал от жизни поблажек. Все, что ему нравилось, доставалось с трудом. И после назначения на должность президента компании, Бен испытывал зудящее нетерпение, словно кончики пальцев покалывало в волнении от чего-то одновременно пугающего и желанного.  Возможно, и эта мысль пришла намного позже всего случившегося, это интуиция подавала сигналы перед бурей.





	О пользе разговоров о плохом кофе

**1\. Интуиция подает сигналы — игнорируй**

Бен Соло никогда не ждал от жизни поблажек. Вся семья с завидным рвением внушала, что «просто» ничего не будет. Только не у них, только не у него. За все придется сражаться, до синяков и ссадин, настоящих с кровью, или тех, что принято потом называть «опытом». Но с тех пор, как Бен вернулся из Нью-Хейвена, Коннектикут, в Дублин и сел в кресло президента компании, происходящее вообще перестало укладываться в рамки разумного. Первые несколько дней его не покидало чувство, что где-то сорвало плотину, и вся тонна копившейся работы наконец обрушилась ему на голову неудержимым потоком.

Любой вопрос требовал личной резолюции, любая задача ставилась только с прямого согласования. Почтовый ящик разрывался от писем, где нередко его присутствие — всего лишь в копии, и вовсе не требовалось. И когда это ирландцы стали такими трудолюбивыми? Или причиной наказания послужило то, что он рос и учился в Америке, не считался за «своего» и априори вызывал недоверие из-за несолидного для подобной должности возраста?

Вот это вполне походило на правду. Совет директоров вцепился в Бена мертвой хваткой и разве что не в ультимативной форме требовал скорейшего назначения вице-президента. Раз за разом они выдвигали на повестку дня этот вопрос, который Бен раз за разом отклонял. Поставить первых попавшихся себе за спину он пока был не готов. Даже не смотря на рекомендации, все вокруг оставались для него чужими.

Дальше — больше. Спустя неделю, когда ему объявили о приближающейся годовщине основания компании, Бен едва сдержался, чтобы не запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым в стену. Как он уже понял из разговоров вокруг, от того, как пройдет прием на этот раз, зависит дальнейшее распределение власти в, между прочим, его компании. Среди приглашенных будут потенциальные партнеры и покупатели, что превратит праздник и отдых в арену для плетения интриг и крупных сделок. У него за спиной. Бен находил в этом иронию, неужели акулы бизнеса не могли заниматься этим в рабочее время и дать всем хоть немного отдохнуть?

Но похоже, когда речь шла о влиянии и деньгах, такие простые удовольствия как отдых перемещался в пирамиде потребностей далеко за ее границы. Оставалось только удивляться, что наличие контрольного пакета акций не значило и не гарантировало ровным счетом ничего, если ты не участвовал в игре на общих условиях. Расслабишься — и тебя съедят с потрохами. Пусть Бена и мало волновало семейное дело, но компания принадлежала ему по праву. Делиться своим он не привык и привыкать не собирался.

Еще не пришло время считать положение бедственным. Все можно повернуть в свою пользу, говорил он себе. Нужно только правильно расставить приоритеты и, по возможности, заручиться поддержкой кого-то более или менее надежного.

Силу авторитета же никто не отменял.

И именно этого авторитета Бен пока не достиг. Он с тяжелым вздохом переступил порог своей новой квартиры, одним движением сбросил с плеч успевший надоесть за долгий, почти бесконечный день пиджак и бросил его на спинку ближайшего кресла. Ткань скользнула по гладкой коже обивки, падая бесформенной кучей на пол, но усталость прививала равнодушие к подобным мелочам. Сил хватило только сделать шаг к столу, налить в стакан воды, отпить двумя жадными глотками половину и, наконец, рухнуть на диван.

Бен вытянулся во весь рост, стараясь расслабить затекшие мышцы в теле. Стакан в ладони показался прохладным, и он прислонил его сначала к щеке, затем ко лбу. Ожидаемого эффекта не произошло. После очередного изматывающего дня, когда все в нем буквально кипело, и ванна льда бы не помогла.

И если бы, дня. Бен оглядывался назад и понимал, что живет в таком режиме с тех пор, как ему сообщили, что родителей больше нет. Пресса нашла в случившемся иронию: владельцы компании, связанной с авиацией, разбились на частном самолете при посадке. Неисправность собственных запчастей и приборов — плохая реклама, обещавшая сильно усложнить жизнь всем причастным. Трагедия же сделала Бена не только сиротой, но и ускорила его вступление в должность. Пришлось бросить учебу за границей, вернуться в никогда не привлекавший Дублин и взять управление переживающей не лучшие времена компанией в свои руки.

Бен потер переносицу и достал из кармана брюк смартфон. В центре, на фоне геометрического фона дашбода, стояла сегодняшняя дата, одиннадцатое марта. А это значило, что до дня икс оставалась ровно неделя.

Одно успокаивало: пока поводов считать себя проигравшим не было. Бен только знакомился с делами и с персоналом, и Фазма, занимавшая должность корпоративного секретаря, успела зарекомендовать себя. С ней удалось сразу, буквально с порога, выбрать нужный тон. Особенно после того, как она взяла организацию приема на себя. Могла ли подставить его эта женщина и воткнуть нож в спину? Как и любой другой, да. Но, как говорят, пока не попробуешь, не узнаешь. И теперь Бен испытывал зудящее нетерпение, словно кончики пальцев покалывало в волнении от чего-то одновременно пугающего и желанного.

Возможно, и эта мысль пришла ему намного позже всего случившегося, это перед бурей подавала сигналы его интуиция.

**2\. Десятка на отношения — это так романтично**

— Если хочешь знать мое мнение — обычный офисный роман. Даю им две недели: два свидания, в пятницу и среду, один уикенд вместе. После него станет понятно, что темы для разговоров наедине закончились. И, сайонара, как говорят японцы. — Хакс отпил кофе, и, сохраняя невозмутимое выражение на лице, добавил уже третий пакетик сахара — американо из автомата безбожно горчил.

В тот же момент на другом конце кафетерия, у куллера с водой, в подсластителях точно не нуждались. Фиона запрокидывала голову и громко смеялась над шутками Тони, а тот наклонялся вперед и придерживал ее за локоть. Все выглядело так, будто они знали друг друга целую вечность и целую же вечность были вместе. В действительности, оба пришли в компанию пару недель назад. А вот шутить и смеяться так громко в перерыв начали только сегодня, чем запустили мгновенную вереницу слухов.

Фазма первой предположила, что эти двое понравятся друг другу. И сейчас смотрела на пару теплым, долгим взглядом, каким обычно смотрят на цветущий куст в саду, зная, что скоро он зацветет в полную силу.

— Хочу заметить, что офисные романы не лишены своей… хм, романтики.

— Точно, Фазма, не лишены. Также, как твои слова — красноречия. Нет, это все скучно и бесперспективно, — возразил Хакс.

— Ты рассуждаешь об отношениях, как о своих ежедневных отчетах. Спорим, их даже не читают?

— Не говори в таком неуважительном тоне о моей работе, — Хакс усмехнулся и снова отпил кофе. — Где бы вы были без финансового аудита? Сидели бы по кабинетам и не знали, насколько плохо идут наши дела. Так что, моя работа приносит реальную пользу. А в чем польза от подобных отношений?

Фазма, как раз откусившая, судя по звуку, черствый бок черничного скона, закашлялась.

— Ты серьезно считаешь, что отношения измеряются такими категориями? Полезно, не полезно? Это тебе что, здоровое питание?

— Во всем должен быть смысл. Заполнять свою жизнь такой вот мишурой, когда с человеком даже поговорить не о чем… Да это все равно, что тратить время на плохой кофе.

В ответ Фазма тяжело вздохнула, тем самым тяжелым вздохом, которым обычно выражала протест. Хакс хорошо знал, что этот звук готовил почву для неприятной дискуссии о неумении получать удовольствие от всего, что обычно приводило людей в восторг. В этом списке уже были кемпинги, дни рождения, пиццерии и многое, многое другое.

Единственным маневром, чтобы избежать очередного разговора, оставалось отвлечение внимания. Хорошо, что далеко ходить не пришлось, и тема подвернулась сама.

— Кстати, о плохом кофе. Этому аппарату место на свалке. Как можно пить такую бурду? — Даже ударная доза сахара не помогла перекрыть горечь. Окончательно оставив попытки смириться с жутким вкусом, Хакс бросил стаканчик в мусорку и обратился к Фазме. — Вот ты же постоянно бываешь наверху. Что, так сложно хоть раз намекнуть на эту проблему? Или даже принести проблему в руках? Уверен, они просто не знают о существовании подобной дряни.

Фазма покачала головой.

— Не только ты у нас эталон стабильности. Новый босс — достойный преемник Леи Органы. И если она просто снисходительно улыбалась и одним жестом пресекала подобные разговоры, то он несомненно перейдет от слов к действию и удавит первого, кто заикнется о лишних тратах. И роль гонца, которого убивают, меня не привлекает.

— И все-таки, я не понимаю. Как такая мелочь, как хороший кофе может оставаться острым и нерешенным вопросом? Даже на тонущем корабле хотелось бы чувствовать себя человеком.

— С таким начальством — сам видишь, легко. Он четко дал понять, что эффект новичка не сработает. А в нынешнем положении… поможет только чудо.

— Тогда может попросить у Санты на следующее рождество? Если не обанкротимся, конечно, — сохраняя серьезное выражение на лице предложил Хакс. — С припиской «желание ста восьмидесяти четырех сотрудников компании».

— А что, хорошая идея. Думаешь, мы протянем еще год на такой бурде?

Хаксу оставалось разве что посмеяться вместе с ней.

Перерыв заканчивался и кафетерий пустел. Тони быстро поцеловал Фиону в щеку. Фазма, тронутая нежной сценой, поставила десятку, что новая пара продержится больше месяца. Хакс же без тени сомнения снизил их шансы до одной недели. Настроение поползло вверх.

**3\. Нож в спину**

Работать в крупной компании и не быть лично знакомым со своим новым боссом — это нормально.

Так посчитал Бен, отказавшись от предложенного собрания со всеми сотрудниками. Чтобы все работало как слаженный механизм ему хватало еженедельных совещаний по скайпу с советом директоров и ежедневных отчетов от руководителей отделов по электронной почте. Круг лиц, с которыми требовалось поддерживать личный контакт в офисе он свел до одного человека. Фазма оказалась незаменимым источником информации о компании в целом, и о каждом сотруднике в частности. Она работала на Лею больше десяти лет и сама говорила, что довольна местом. Бену она сразу показалось своим человеком. Он надеялся не ошибиться в первом впечатлении и к советам секретаря прислушивался. Например, он постарался запомнить охранников на этажах по именам. С печальным постоянством Бен задерживался на работе допоздна, так что ему, как свидетелю появления тележки со швабрами и моющими средствами ровно в восемь тридцать, удалось еще и пообщаться с уборщиками.

А вот желания знакомиться с коллегами массово Бен в себе пока не находил. Остальных полторы сотни, или сколько там их числилось, вполне удобно было не знать вовсе и воспринимать в виде статистики.

Потому что статистика не будет пытаться установить зрительный контакт, покрепче сжать руку и выразить свои соболезнования о невосполнимой утрате. А потом горячо выразить надежду, что новый босс вытащит их из кризиса. Люди приносили с собой проблемы, а их у Бена и так достаточно.

Он пообещал себе, что если сумеет продержаться до конца года, — не развалит окончательно компанию, не попадет в тюрьму, не умрет от нервного истощения, — то познакомится со всеми на рождественском банкете, который всегда устраивали его родители. На ужине в большом зале ресторана Шелбурн на Сант-Стивенс-Грин те каждый год поднимались на сцену в приглушенном свете изящных люстр восемнадцатого века, благодарили всех за проделанную работу и благополучно удалялись на закрытую вечеринку для руководства. И если его мать, Лея, наслаждалась подобными вечерами, то отец, Хан, не мог дождаться, когда все закончится. Большая часть гостей не проявляла никакого желания оторваться от тарелок, выжимая из бесплатного ужина в шикарном ресторане то, что не могла дать собственная заработная плата.

Не раз отец говорил Бену, что эти рождественские вечеринки — сущий ад из унылых физиономий и понурых спин, где если выпьешь недостаточно — будешь умирать от тоски, а выпьешь много, обязательно вляпаешься в историю, достойную Хана Соло. В качестве вишенки на торте, воскресные газеты с удовольствием прополощут тебя на первом же развороте. Светские приемы и Хан были несовместимы.

Несмотря на все разногласия с отцом, в вопросе публичности Бен оставался с ним солидарен.

Успешность бизнеса, по его мнению, не зависела от коридоров, обвешанных плакатами на десять процентов состоящих из дорогого костюма, на сорок — из мотивирующих слоганов и на пятьдесят из самодовольной улыбки.

Поэтому Бена совершенно не волновало, что его не знали. Фотографии, которыми располагала пресса для выпуска статей, посвященных гибели его родителей, уже лет пять как потеряли актуальность. Там Бен, еще с короткой стрижкой и заметно моложе, мало походил на себя теперешнего. Приятный бонус, что большинство, даже столкнувшись с ним в коридорах, вполне ожидаемое не узнавало его.

Это устраивало и давало куда больше свободы, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд. Невидимость приносила странное удовлетворение и легкость. Словно снимала тяжелый груз ответственности.

Бен откинулся на спинку кресла, закрывая лэптоп. Очередное совещание по скайпу выжало из него все силы, а ведь впереди еще половина рабочего дня. Половина _официального рабочего дня._

Часы показывали начало второго, самое подходящее время для ланча. Можно заказать что-то в офис, или лучше выйти самому, прогуляться до Меррион-сквер, а оттуда — в стейкхаус «Бакли». Единственное место, где он мог взять себе кусок мяса и свежий салат и получить именно то, что и представлял под этими названиями. Вопрос с кухней встал ребром в первый же вечер в Дублине. Пришлось с удивлением обнаружить, что местная еда — кулинарная катастрофа из пирогов, картофеля и рыбы во фритюре, а также разваренных макарон в псевдоитальянских ресторанах.

Из мыслей о в меру прожаренном стейке его выдернуло сообщение от Фазмы, оживившее экран смартфона:

_«Сэр, Вы просили напомнить: в два встреча с Гольфстрим Аэроспейс»._

Бен с трудом подавил разочарованный стон. О стейке, как и о прогулке, можно забыть. Времени хватит разве что спуститься в кафетерий на третий этаж и перехватить что-нибудь там. От этого места он ждал хотя бы сэндвича на уровне «терпимо». То есть главное, чтобы хватило не умереть с голоду.

Но вот чего Бен не ожидал, так это что станет там свидетелем одного интересного диалога. Он уже собирался идти обратно в свой офис, как заметил знакомую фигуру. У кофемашины, спиной к нему, стояли двое. Фазма и неизвестный ему мужчина переговаривались, обсуждая очередную офисную парочку, которая с первого взгляда не внушала никаких надежд на долгий союз. Бен усмехнулся и даже сделал несколько шагов, чтобы подойти ближе, но тут разговор свернул совсем в иное русло.

— … он несомненно перейдет от слов к действию и удавит первого, кто заикнется о лишних тратах. И роль гонца, которого убивают, меня не привлекает.

Доверительно жаловалась Фазма, а ее собеседник во всем с ней соглашался, да еще и имел наглость смеяться.

Чужой смех мурашками пробежал вдоль позвоночника, заставляя вместо шага вперед замереть на месте.

То, что Бен услышал, неприятно поразило его. Всегда показывающая абсолютное бесстрашие перед любой ситуацией, Фазма дала понять, что босс внушает ей ужас. Тот самый ужас, после которого приходит практически непреодолимая стадия мифов, в которые не только веришь сам, но и заставляешь поверить других.

А ведь он почти успокоился, посчитав, что выстроил с Фазмой грамотные отношения начальника и подчиненного. Без лишнего страха и угнетения. И тут такой поворот.

Вот тебе и сходил на обед. Нож в спину!

**4\. Фазма в огне**

— Твоя десятка, — Фазма протянула сложенную пополам купюру. — Где Мари? — спросила она, бросая взгляд на пустующее кресло за соседним столом.

— В больнице. Отмечали с Дарлин очередную годовщину в индийском ресторане. Захотели чего-то особенного, и, не поверишь, обе отравились.

— Хакс, нельзя выглядеть таким довольным, когда у других людей проблемы. — Фазма откатила временно свободное кресло Мари к его столу и села рядом. — Тем более я знаю, к чему ты клонишь. Что отношения — зло.

— Как приятно, когда тебя понимают с полуслова, — мечтательно протянул Хакс. — Могу поделиться своим довольным выражением лица с тобой, а то ты совсем кислая. Только вот не пойму, что тебя так расстроило. Потеря десяти евро или скоропостижное расставание той очаровательной пары?

— Можешь издеваться сколько угодно, — мрачно заметила Фазма. — Но теперь с ними обоими невозможно работать.

— Это уже не моя проблема, — усмехнулся Хакс.

— Твоя, потому что жаловаться на них я буду именно тебе. Тебе, противнику отношений.

— Не пытайся повесить на меня ярлыки. И тем более их расставание. Даже появись у меня такое желание, вмешаться и что-то там подстроить, да я бы просто не нашел на это время! Знаешь ли, весна — напряженная пора в финансовом отделе.

— У тебя как не спроси, занят ли ты, в ответ услышишь что-то про напряжение. И зимой, и летом твой рабочий стол в огне, отчеты в огне, весь кабинет в огне.

Хакс усмехнулся и покачал головой, скорее польщенный комментарием. Когда дело касалось работы, он не придавал значения саркастическому тону коллег.

— Если это все, то я бы хотел вернуться к делам.

Фазма покачала головой:

— Есть еще кое-что. Ты ведь знаешь, что я занимаюсь в этом году организацией приема?

— Того самого приема, куда большие боссы ходят отмечать годовщину основания компании? Пока все остальные, вроде меня и Мари, довольствуются вполне обычным днем святого Патрика? Того самого, где обсуждают…

— Да, Хакс, того самого, — с раздражением перебила Фазма. — Если бы мы с тобой так тесно не общались, ты бы не знал столько подробностей и не смог бы оттачивать свое остроумие. На этот раз, пожалуйста, просто послушай. — Она тяжело вздохнула. — Сегодня я узнала, что «Голова Короля Генриха» сгорела.

— Ясно, — Хакс выждал несколько мгновений и вернулся к экрану. — Сочувствую. Ну, теперь все? Честно, Фазма, я ужасно занят.

Та нервно прокашлялась и не сдвинулась с места.

— Нет, это все.

По ее голосу Хакс понял, что на этом далеко не «все». Откинувшись на спинку кресла, он повернулся к ней. Фазма выглядела не просто расстроенной, а какой-то подавленной, если не сказать виноватой.

— Боже мой, это ты спалила паб?

Фазма подавила нервный смешок и покачала головой:

— Речь о том, что это был вариант для приема.

— И? — Хакс пристально посмотрел на нее, ожидая продолжения.

— И он сгорел. В прямом смысле. Традиционный вариант для чертового приема сгорел! — Фазма с нажимом произнесла каждое слово. — Мы уже десять лет отмечаем годовщину в «Голове». У них для нас всегда резерв. Все руководство туда с закрытыми глазами ходит, — она тяжело вздохнула. — Мне оставалось всего лишь встретиться с шеф-поваром, утвердить меню, заказать напитки и все, дело сделано! Но нет, это случилось именно сейчас. А меньше, чем за неделю, найти приличное место невозможно.

— А если неприличное? — не удержался Хакс.

Фазма хмыкнула, но быстро снова стала серьезной. Смешного в сложившейся ситуации, разумеется, не было.

По ее рассказам, ежегодная вечеринка оставалась обязательным торжеством с самого основания компании. Конечно, несколько раз места менялись, но не на ее памяти. Фазма работала здесь десять лет, если не больше, и за все это время ни разу не встал вопрос о смене места. Десятки пинт хорошего стаута, галлоны односолодового и какого только душа пожелает виски. И, конечно, домашние сочные пироги. Идеально.

Хакс сощурился, разглядывая встревоженную Фазму. Что-то, видимо, с решением проблемы было не так.

— Позвони в «О’Хэнлонс», — предложил он наугад первый пришедший на ум паб, чтобы прощупать почву. — В «Джонни Тода», в «Мельницу и Плющ», в «Серебряную монету», в конце концов.

— Звонила. Все зарезервировано, это же день святого Патрика, — покачала она головой.

— Тогда поменяй дату, — продолжил Хакс.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это не вариант.

— Поменяй ориентацию.

— Что? — Она опешила. — В каком смысле?

— В смысле тематику места, которое ты ищешь, — Хакс чуть было не закатил глаза. — Пабы — это, кто бы спорил, отлично. Но и так понятно, что все будет занято. Можно просто попробовать что-то другое. Это, конечно, может стоить тебе места, верно? Но подойди к делу творчески. Только сразу «нет» этим модным и чопорным ресторанам. — В компьютере брякнуло уведомление о сообщении, и Хакс отвернулся к экрану. — Там за окном двадцать первый век. Пиво с пирогами можно выпить хоть в моем ангаре на верфях. Ты ведь знаешь, его постоянно бронируют всякие хипстеры на выходные. Чуть больше мороки, но все можно устроить на высшем уровне даже там, — продолжил свою мысль Хакс, бегло просматривая текст письма.

Пока он прикреплял нужные таблицы в ответ на запрос, Фазма затихла. Краем глаза он заметил, что она полностью погрузилась в смартфон: заскользила пальцем по экрану, нажимая, смахивая и пролистывая.

— Ты знаешь, а это ведь отличная идея, — выдала она спустя минут двадцать. Хакс успел забыть о её присутствии. — Можно считать, что площадка уже у нас в кармане!

Фазма наконец встала на ноги. Быстро наклонившись, с громким звуком поцелуя ткнулась ему в макушку и тут же вылетела из кабинета.

Хакс моргнул несколько раз, прежде чем осознал, что сейчас произошло. Оставалось надеяться, что Фазма не восприняла его предложение всерьез. «Нет, она же умная женщина», — размышлял он, пытаясь перебить ощущение приближающейся катастрофы вкусом отвратительного кофе из автомата.

  
**5\. Вопросы границ**

— Ну как там с приемом? — поинтересовался Бен, жестом приглашая Фазму сесть в кресло напротив.

— Все схвачено, сэр.

По ее неровной улыбке можно было заподозрить, что все не так уж и в порядке.

— То есть ты решила проблему с «Головой»?

— Простите, сэр, с чьей головой?

— С «Головой Короля Генриха», — спокойно ответил Бен. Хотя больше всего хотелось сказать «ну не с твоей же». — Я тоже читаю новости и знаю, что паб сгорел.

— Нет повода для беспокойства, сэр, я нашла нам новое место. Раз такие обстоятельства, я подумала — можно попробовать и что-то новое…

— Что угодно, только никакой сырой рыбы, — прервал ее Бен. — В остальном, делай все, что считаешь нужным. И, главное, не ограничивай бюджет. Партнеры должны видеть, что у нас все в порядке.

То, как Фазма напряженно застыла, услышав про бюджет, вернуло Бена к недавнему эпизоду в кафетерии. Он так и не решил, стоит ли акцентировать внимание на случившемся, но сейчас, под влиянием момента, легко сделал выбор.

— И, кстати, не думаю, что тебе стоит обсуждать меня с другими сотрудниками. Особенно с теми, кто не знаком со мной лично.

— Могу вас познакомить, сэр, мистер Хакс… — бодро начала Фазма и тут же осеклась под, Бен уж постарался, ледяным взглядом. — То есть, я имела в виду, конечно, сэр. Этого больше не повторится. Просто кофемашина, понимаете…

Снисходительная улыбка и поднятая рука остановили поток объяснений и просьб. Ровно так, как получалось у Леи. В вопросах границ его мать не знала себе равных. Фазма тут же осеклась. Поинтересовавшись, может ли идти, она поспешно покинула кабинет.

Оставалось надеяться, что Фазма — умная женщина, и все поймет правильно.

***  
— У человека должно быть хобби.

— У человека, Хакс, ты сам себя слышал? — приняла невозмутимый вид Фазма. — У тебя разве не кассовый аппарат вместо головы и калькулятор вместо сердца? Так что понятия не имею, о чем ты таком говоришь.

— О том, что ты рассекретила мою частную жизнь. Теперь все руководство будет знать, что в хорошо отремонтированном ангаре в Саутсайде финансовый аудитор Армитадж Хакс коллекционирует предметы искусства. Думаешь, это положительно повлияет на мой авторитет? На меня еще и налоговую службу после этого натравят.

— Хакс, в чем проблема, просто не появляйся на верфях в этот день. И никто не узнает, что ангар — твой.

— Не появляйся? Я живу через дорогу, думаешь, никто не заметит меня на лужайке, прогуливающимся среди нарциссов и крокусов? Не могу же я просто исчезнуть. Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

Хакс раздраженно щелкнул пальцами в воздухе. Конечно, это он спустился к ней на этаж, без предупреждения зашел в приемную и отвлек от работы. Но это не умаляло того факта, что Фазма начала первая, отправив запрос на аренду с чужой почты. Теперь она была просто обязана уделить ему время, осознать всю тяжесть своего поступка, извиниться и, тем самым, прекратить мучения Хакса.

— Слушаю, конечно. Просто… — она перевела взгляд куда-то ему за плечо.

— Просто, что? — Хакс резко развернулся. — Что там такого… интересного.

На пороге кабинета стоял Бен Соло собственной персоной. Хакс не знал его лично, но других вариантов, даже на секунду, почему-то не промелькнуло.

— Нужно передать еще одно приглашение, — сказал он, бросив в сторону Хакса короткий взгляд. — Это возможно?

— Конечно, сэр. Кому? — уточнила Фазма с таким же ледяным спокойствием.

— Если я правильно запомнил имя, мистеру Хаксу.

— Будет сделано, сэр. Вы уходите?

— Да. Проверь все еще раз, и тоже можешь быть свободна.

— Всего хорошего, сэр.

И Бен Соло, невозмутимый, как море в штиль, бесшумно вышел в коридор.

Хакс мысленно сосчитал до десяти и повернулся к Фазме обратно.

— «Если я правильно запомнил имя»! Признавайся, это ты сдала меня?

Фазма молча открыла верхний ящик стола, вынула оттуда конверт и протянула ему.

— Зато смотри, как хорошо все складывается. Никаких исчезновений! Начало в шесть, но советую приходить к семи.

Такому невинному взгляду стоило только поучиться.

***  
Что-то неприятно потянуло под лопаткой, посылая горячие волны боли вдоль всей спины.

Бен в очередной раз посмотрел на время и отложил лэптоп в сторону. Почти полночь. Время сегодня тянулось с особой жестокостью. На удивление тихая пятница обещала легкое завершение дня, но накопившаяся усталость заставляла ныть каждую мышцу. Что уж говорить о том, как шумело в голове от постоянного напряжения, которое не ушло ни после освежающего душа, ни от пары бокалов вина.

Успокаивало только, что семнадцатое марта уже завтра. Фазма доложила, что все устроено в лучшем виде. Место интересное, фуршет заказан. Все приглашения разосланы, все гости подтверждены. Ему оставалось только прийти и отыграть роль хозяина вечера.

Бен собирался приложить максимум усилий, чтобы произвести на коллег и партнеров нужное впечатление.

И, разумеется, познакомиться с их финансовым аудитором. Тем самым Хаксом, который отметился в разговоре с Фазмой, где сам Бен представал не в самом лучшем свете. С тем Хаксом, который все время оказывался по его воле застигнутым врасплох.

За те несколько недель в кресле президента Бен быстро усвоил, что самое слабое место в компании — чистая прибыль. Продажи снизились за последнее полугодие на тринадцать процентов, а расходы — увеличились почти вдвое, по сравнению с аналогичным периодом за прошлый год. Куда уходили деньги, хороший вопрос, который он и собирался задать специалисту. Конечно, того можно было просто пригласить к себе в кабинет. Но что-то останавливало Бена каждый раз, когда он выбирал из списка электронный адрес Хакса или собирался набрать короткий добавочный.

Та информация, которую он нашел на корпоративном портале не давала ровным счетом ничего. Степень по бизнес администрированию в Дублинском городском университете, это круто — он специально ввел название в гугл и убедился в серьезности учебного заведения. Своеобразная гарантия профессионализма давала Хаксу фору. Но нередко специалисты высокого уровня и являлись источником проблем.

Нет, пригласив Хакса в кабинет официально, он бы определенно вызвал в нем беспокойство. Если тот каким-то образом замешан в кризисе, то, конечно, будет готов к любым вопросам.

В неформальной, как надеялся Бен, обстановке поговорить начистоту и сделать верные наблюдения шансов будет больше.

**6\. Удача на стороне смелых**

Хакс критично осмотрел себя в зеркале еще раз, поправил получившийся далеко не с первого раза узел галстука, одернул манжеты рубашки, проверил запонки. К своему внешнему виду вопросов у него не возникало. А вот к состоянию внутреннему их нашлось бы с десяток. Давно он так не нервничал.

Оставалось надеяться на лучшее.

Что никто не будет спрашивать у него, как он получил приглашение. Что никто не узнает, кто хозяин места, где в ближайший час соберется весь совет директоров с парой дюжин партнеров. Что никто не будет оценивать его коллекцию и вкус. Во всяком случае, Хакс хотел бы не слышать подобных комментариев и вопросов от людей, кого это совершенно не касалось.

Если все пройдет хорошо, возможно, ему удастся произвести впечатление на новое руководство. И получить наконец повышение, которое президент Органа упорно держала перед ним в качестве морковки, но от обещаний к действиям не переходила.

Новой надеждой для продвижения по карьерной лестнице мог стать Бен Соло. О нем Хакс знал мало. Разве что самые банальные вещи, которые можно собрать буквально на любого за полчаса серфинга в гугле. Например, что Бен его на шесть лет младше, а значит, ему всего двадцать четыре. Для президента возраст, конечно, смешной, но и сама Лея Органа получила компанию в наследство будучи немногим старше. И ведь показала же себя не плохим управленцем. Если не брать в расчет случившийся кризис и то, что Хакс застрял на должности всего лишь финансового аудитора на два года. А он, несомненно, заслуживал большего.

Хакс, как все, и раньше знал, что у четы Органа-Соло за границей учится сын. Говорили, что он далек от бизнеса как такового, семейными делами не интересуется и вряд ли по доброй воли присоединится к управлению.

Если это правда, то компанию с таким президентом ждало мрачное будущее.

И Хакса вместе с ней. Какое уж там повышение.

***  
— Мистер Дигби, добрый вечер. Мистер Фицрой, очень рад. Мистер О’Рейли, спасибо, что пришли!

Еще пять таких рукопожатий и пальцы Бена просто не разомкнутся. Никогда.

Гости пребывали, и от них перед глазами уже все плыло. Накануне вечером Бен пожертвовал не одним часом сна, чтобы запомнить всех приглашенных. Фазме, стоящей рядом и подсказывающей, кто есть кто, он был благодарен. Благодарен примерно на двести евро, которые пообещал ей в качестве премии.

В том случае, если все, разумеется, пройдет хорошо.

На первом этапе оценки ее успехов — выборе места, Бен остался более, чем доволен. Верфь находилась в южной части Дублина, совсем недалеко от их офиса. То, что помещение в добавок оказалось чем-то вроде небольшого выставочного зала под частную коллекцию произведений искусства, и вовсе вернуло Фазме потерянные ранее баллы доверия.

Почти все приглашенные из списка уже были здесь. Бен успел пообщаться со всеми понемногу, кому надо — намекнуть на будущие перемены, или, наоборот, пообещать вернуть стабильность. В целом, атмосфера приближалась к почти семейной. Бен уже собирался спросить, где Хакс, как тот появился.

И сейчас он не походил на человека, которого застали врасплох. Высокий и статный, Хакс двигался уверенно, как тот, кто хорошо знает, где находится. Теперь, когда появилась возможность, Бен рассмотрел черты его лица в деталях, а с расстояния пары шагов — и веснушки на переносице. Из-за светлых, почти прозрачных радужек взгляд казался открытым. Вдобавок, мягкое рукопожатие, от которого, в качестве разнообразия, не сводило руку судорогой. Более, чем приятно.

— Надеюсь, я не опоздал, — за рукопожатием последовала такая же мягкая улыбка.

— Нет, еще даже не подали напитки, — вернул улыбку Бен. — Я рад, что ты пришел, Фазма предупреждала, что могут появиться какие-то неотложные дела.

Фазма тут же приняла самый невинный вид, притворившись, что рассматривает ближайшую к ним картину. Какая ирония: «Я отказываюсь быть невидимой», работа Кросби.

— О каких делах может идти речь, когда получаешь такое приглашение? — не растерялся Хакс.

Принужденность этого ответа поблекла на фоне замечания, которое так не вовремя отпустил один из членов совета директоров. Его вкатила сюда на инвалидном кресле сурового вида медсестра, но он нашел в себе силы в полный голос высказать пренебрежение «ко всей этой мазне» на холстах и о том, что без Леи компания и дня не протянет.

Коляска еще не успела отъехать, как Хакс, ничуть не смущаясь и не понижая голоса, заметил:

— В таком возрасте мистеру Келли следовало бы беспокоиться только о том, как самому протянуть еще один день.

Бен успел заметить, как глаза Фазмы в ужасе округлились. Сам же он не сдержал смеха.

— Фазма, проверь, пожалуйста, все ли в сборе и можем ли мы начинать, — попросил он. — А пока нам с мистером Хаксом есть, что обсудить.

***  
Возможно, быть собой — не самая лучшая идея, которая посетила Хакса при виде своего нового босса. Но на кону стояли вещи посерьезнее, чем шутливое оскорбление в адрес не самого приятного на земле человека. И все-таки, он решил спросить.

— Мистер Соло, надеюсь, я не позволил себе лишнего?

— Мистер Келли заслужил этой шутки, он невыносим. Должен же кто-то поставить его на место? И, прошу, можно просто Бен, без лишней официальности, — на губах опять появилась улыбка.

Конечно, Хакс помнил, что американцы по праву считаются более открытыми, особенно если сравнивать с жителями изумрудного острова. Но эта улыбка показалась такой обезоруживающе искренней, что захотелось тут же заговорить о чем угодно, только не о делах.

— Хорошо, Бен. Спасибо за приглашение, — мысли разбегались, но титаническим усилием воли Хакс постарался взять себя в руки. — Президент Органа обычно хотела видеть только совет директоров на подобных встречах.

— Подход к делам у моей матери всегда напоминал игру с правилами, известными ей одной. Никогда не понимал, есть ли у нее стратегия, или она действует, как вздумается, — заметил Бен. — Для себя я считаю верным вариант со стратегией. И рассчитываю на помощь того, кто действительно хорошо разбирается в тонкостях нашего бизнеса. Фазма очень рекомендовала тебя. Так что, с чего начнем?

— С пинты стаута, пожалуй, — честно признался Хакс. — Так будет проще принять наше бедственное положение.

**7\. Засиделся?**

Сначала разговор действительно шел о делах.

Как выяснилось, Бен понимал в управлении гораздо больше, чем говорили вокруг. Ему не хватало опыта, но теоретическая база позволяла держаться на плаву и быстро схватывать.

Так что Хакс поделился своими опасения относительно надежности и честности партнеров, занимавшихся реализацией их продукции, рассказал о наблюдениях за движениями средств между счетами компании. Посвятил в те подробности, которые неоднократно пытался донести до президента Органы, и которые она, увы, так беспечно игнорировала. А в завершении упомянул и самый насущный вопрос, а именно, как пострадала репутация из-за произошедшей с ней и с ее мужем трагедии.

«Над этим еще предстоит поработать», — Бен поставил точку в их разговоре о делах и легко перешел к обсуждению каких угодно, только не рабочих тем.

Так что вечер, вопреки всем волнениям, прошел хорошо. Сожаления некоторых гостей о пожаре, заставившем поменять любимый паб на «странное» и «слишком экстравагантное место», можно было даже не брать в расчет. Они утонули в приятных разговорах и горьком стауте.

***  
Хакс не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз возвращался домой во втором часу ночи не из-за работы. В каком-то смысле, прием тоже считался частью работы, но, правда, кого это волновало? Особенно после того, как тишину почти бессонной ночи, перетекшей в по-весеннему промозглое серое утро, нарушило уведомление на смартфоне. На экране появилось сообщение от Бена.

Хакс перечитал его уже три раза. Если быть честным до конца, три десятка раз. Он почистил зубы, расстелил кровать, заглянул в холодильник, вспомнил, что почистил зубы, лег в кровать и все еще не решил, что же ответить.

«Первый день в Дублине нужно было сразу начинать со знакомства с тобой».

Кажется, его застали врасплох. Опять.

Пальцы плохо слушались, но Хакс все-таки смог набрать почти без ошибок: «Пару недель не так уж и трудно наверстать».

***  
— И почему я как все жители этого острова, просто не могу любить чай? — Фазма отпила кофе из своего стаканчика и скривилась. — Кстати, босс спрашивал о тебе.

— Да, и что он сказал? — Хакс сделал глоток даже не поморщившись.

— Что ты самый приятный человек во вселенной, и он желает познакомиться с тобой поближе.

— Серьезно?

— Нет, конечно, — Фазма даже глазом не моргнула. — Поинтересовался, не засиделся ли ты на месте, а потом попросил меня передать тебе, что он хотел, если ты… Господи боже мой, просто зайди к нему сегодня в пять.

— Иногда я удивляюсь, как ты продержалась в этой компании так долго. Особенно если учесть, что у предыдущего президента напрочь отсутствовало чувство юмора, — мрачно заметил Хакс.

— Зато тебе чувство юмора очень помогает в карьере, — парировала Фазма. — Сорвал джекпот в прошлую субботу!

— Кстати, о джекпоте. «Не засиделся ли я на месте»? Это что, какой-то американский сленг?

— Рискну предположить, что это эвфемизм для «ты уволен»!

— Ха-ха, Фазма.

— Это не настоящий смех. Скажи, неужели не смешно получилось?

— Это настоящий смех твоего настоящего, между прочим, друга. И нет, ни капли не смешно. Никогда больше не шути о таких серьезных вещах.

— И это ты мне говоришь? О серьезных вещах как раз и надо шутить, — покачала головой Фазма. — Не забудь, к нему в кабинет в пять.

Хакс кивнул и, почти не чувствуя вкуса, допил кофе до самой гущи на дне стаканчика.

***  
Ровно без одной минуты пять, под пристальным взглядом Фазмы Хакс постучал в дверь и переступил порог кабинета Бена.

— Подожди, я возьму пальто, — прозвучало вместо приветствия. — А ты, что, так на работу пришел? — с подозрением в голосе поинтересовался Бен, наматывая на шею шарф. — Вы, ирландцы, какие-то чересчур закаленные.

— Закаленные, это да, — на автомате согласился Хакс, — поживешь здесь хотя бы один сезон и поймешь, что или закаляешься, или круглый год болеешь.

— Так мы идем? — Бен спрятал смартфон, проверил какие-то мелочи по карманам и открыл дверь.

— Куда идем? Если честно, я ничего не понимаю.

Бен нахмурился.

— Фазма? — позвал он через открытую дверь.

— Да, сэр.

— Ты передала мистеру Хаксу мое предложение?

— Конечно, сэр.

— Слово в слово? Не слышу ответа.

— Нет, сэр, только в общих чертах. Ваша американская манера речи иногда сбивает с толку. Так что, сэр, мне пришлось…

Бен закрыл дверь, обрывая этот оправдательный монолог. После пары глубоких вдохов он поймал взгляд Хакса и объяснил:

— Я просил зайти тебя за мной в пять, чтобы еще раз посмотреть твою коллекцию картин. Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

— Дай мне десять минут, я заберу пальто. Встретимся внизу?

— Твой кабинет этажом выше. Целых десять? — удивился Бен.

— Пять из них я потрачу на убийство Фазмы.

— Не лишай меня секретаря, пожалуйста!

— О, желание президента, конечно, закон, — с наигранным разочарованием ответил Хакс. — Я скоро.

**8\. Умная женщина Фазма**

— Не думал, что в компании моих родителей найдется хоть один ценитель искусства, — признался Бен, рассматривая «Небо, вода, облака» Феликса Дрезе.

— Почему так? — спросил Хакс, следуя за ним на расстоянии шага.

— Они всегда убеждали меня, что бизнес по продаже запчастей для самолетов и искусство не совместимы. То есть вроде разрешили мне поступить в Йельскую школу искусств, но только после степени по бизнес-администрированию. Понимаешь?

— Да, но не могу не поблагодарить их за это, — честно признался Хакс. — Так ты быстрее войдешь в ритм.

— В ритм я уже вошел, теперь бы выйти обратно, — рассмеялся Бен. — Поверить не могу, что вместо этого, — он кивком указал на картину, — теперь мне придется посвятить себя бизнесу.

— Думаешь, не твое?

— Уже не знаю, — задумчиво ответил Бен. — Как я и сказал, в ритм я вошел. От бизнес-процессов скоро даже начну получать удовольствие. Но это совсем не то, чем я хотел заниматься.

Хакс бросил на Бена короткий взгляд, словно хотел оценить, куда он впишется лучше: в мастерскую, или в офис? Мягкие волны темных, почти черных волос скрывали уши и часть шеи. Светлая кожа, с легким оттенком недоступного для жителей промозглой Ирландии в это время года загара, россыпь родинок, уходящих под воротник рубашки. Нет, Бен бы смотрелся хорошо в любом месте.

— А ты что думаешь?

Хакс так увлекся, что едва не пропустил вопрос.

— Думаю, что время покажет. Мне-то работа не запрещает заниматься чем-то еще. Пусть это только и коллекционирование. Так почему у тебя не получится совмещать то, что нравится, с тем, что необходимо?

Бен посмотрел на него странным долгим взглядом. Долгим до мурашек. Но на вопрос так и не ответил.

— Знаешь, мне повезло быть знакомым с Нджидикой Кросби, — перевел тему Бен.

— Серьезно?

— Мы учились в Йеле в одно время. Она даже подарила мне картину перед своим выпуском.

— Привез с собой? Или было не до того?

— Было не до того. Но все оставшиеся вещи обещали собрать и доставить сюда, в Дублин, в ближайшее время. Картина среди них. Придешь смотреть?

— Куда и когда? — к горлу подкатил ком.

— Пока просто скажи «да», — улыбка коснулась не только губ Бена, но тронула и глаза.

Хакс кивнул. Помоги ему господь. Что вообще с ним происходит?

***

— Никогда не видела тебя таким рассеянным.

Фазма пыталась влажными салфетками оттереть след собственной губной помады с титульного листа договора на скупку всей нереализованой продукции закрывшейся Гольфстрим Аэроспейс.

Все потому, что минутой ранее Хакс, уткнувшись в смартфон, на полном ходу врезался в нее, несущую целую гору документов на подпись.

— Извини, в сотый раз. Просто задумался, — он с раздражением подбирал документы, разлетевшиеся по коридору. — Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Такого не было даже перед выпускными экзаменами.

Хакс помолчал какое-то время и продолжил:

— Фазма, вот ты же умная женщина. Вы вообще лучше разбираетесь в… неоднозначных состояниях, назовем это так.

— Все феминистки Дублина подняли бы тебя сейчас на вилы, — мрачно заметила Фазма. — Но, считай, я услышала только «умная».

Он подобрал последние листы, выпрямился и подошел к ней.

— Тебе со стороны в любом случае виднее. Так поделись.

— Если я тебе скажу, ты меня убьешь.

— Не убью.

— Ты и за меньшее иногда говоришь, что убьешь, — со вздохом ответила Фазма и похлопала по плечу свободной рукой. — Так что ничего я тебе не скажу. Мучайся дальше.

Хакс почти придумал достойный ответ, как из кабинета вышел Бен.

— Куда сегодня идете, сэр? — невинно поинтересовалась она, как образцовой секретарь.

— В Национальную галерею. Она здесь буквально в пяти минутах, ты знала?

— Конечно, сэр, я же местная. Я оставлю бумаги на вашем столе?

— Что-то срочное? — поинтересовался Бен скорее ради порядка. Потому что он уже взял Хакса за локоть и повел в сторону лифтов.

— Нет, сэр, бумаги подождут. Приятного вечера.

***  
Не прошло и трех месяцев, как мысли, что компания медленно, но верно катится в сторону разорения, перестали будить Хакса по ночам.

Сотрудничество с новым президентом шло куда результативнее, чем с предыдущим. В отличие от Леи, Бен прислушивался к чужому мнению, во всяком случае, к мнению Хакса.

Вместе они подняли все архивы об операциях со счетами за последний год, проследили сделки и перепроверили налоговые декларации. Поставили на уши и перетрясли всех оставшихся сотрудников финансового отдела.

Найти виноватых получилось проще, чем казалось в самом начале. Уладить внутри компании — и вовсе дело, не потребовавшее каких-то запредельных способностей. На тех, кто действительно замешан в незаконных сделках, не так уж и сложно найти рычаги давления.

Теперь будущее компании приобрело куда более обнадеживающий вид в глазах не только сотрудников, но и новых партнеров.

Хакс оглядывался назад и не мог не гордиться тем, какую работу проделал. Какую работу проделали они вместе.

**9\. Прощайте, мистер Принципиальность**

Квартира Бена состояла из неразобранных коробок, стопок кулинарных книг, десятка гаджетов, которыми, по мнению Хакса, пришло бы в голову пользоваться только иностранцу, — увлажнитель воздуха, аэрогриль, мультиварка, электрический чайник… И все равно, он никогда не отказывался от приглашения на кофе.

В отличие от отвратительного аппарата, все еще украшающего их кафетерий, дома у Бена стоял вполне приличный «Борк», который он называл на американский манер «кофейная станция».

Так что почти всю долгую и дождливую весну Хакс провел если не в офисе, не в ангаре или не в галерее — любой из, то здесь, в кресле у Бена среди всех этих коробок, с чашкой крепкого кофе.

И он почти забыл, что ему обещали показать картину Кросби.

Ее привезли только в самом конце лета.

— Столько сложностей, будто я пытался вывезти портрет Адели Блох-Бауэр. И почему все, что мне нравится, должно доставаться с трудом? — заметил Бен, вынимая картину из кейса для перевозки. — Вот. «Утонувшие». Иди сюда, посмотри.

Вообще, Хаксу и из кресла все было хорошо видно. Такой узнаваемый стиль Кросби вызвал на этот раз неприятную досаду. Юноша на картине чем-то напоминал Бена, а девушка — саму Нджидику.

— Не нравится?

— Что ты, очень чувственно, — признался Хакс, подходя ближе. Как всегда у этой художницы, здесь оказалось запечатлено множество деталей. Не то коллажи, не то картины, работы всегда притягивали его взгляд. Но сейчас это скорее раздражало. — Удачно вышло.

— Иногда мне кажется, что удача, вопреки всем трудностям, и правда на моей стороне, — задумчиво ответил Бен. Хакс спиной почувствовал, как он переместился к нему ближе.

— Знаешь, — продолжил Бен, — в первые дни в Дублине у меня появилось ощущение, что вот-вот разразится буря.

— И как, интуиция не подвела?

— Да. Буря случилась, и даже не одна.

Хакс замер, превратившись в слух. Бен стоял прямо у него за спиной и такая близость не могла не волновать.

— Во-первых, преодоление кризиса и спасение компании, — кажется, он стал говорить тише. — В какой-то момент так хотелось все бросить. Но… это уже не важно, ведь кризис позади.

— А, во-вторых?

— Во-вторых, ты.

— Что — я? — переспросил Хакс.

— Только не говори, что не понимаешь.

— Понимаю, но… Бен, ты сейчас серьезно? — Хакс вздрогнул, почувствовав прикосновение. Руки прошлись по его плечам и мягко затянули в объятия.

— Совершенно серьезно. И я вообще отказываюсь обсуждать это вслух. И так же все понятно.

Теплое дыхание коснулось шеи.

— Только одно у тебя я все-таки попрошу, — продолжил Бен, почти касаясь губами кожи. — Даже на минуту не связывай свое будущее повышение с тем, что я так сильно в тебя влюблен.

— И на что мне реагировать в первую очередь? — Хакс развернулся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Беном, и встретился с ним взглядом. В этих глазах он тонул уже так давно. — Обе новости ошеломительно важные и в корне меняют мою жизнь.

— А я уже заметил, что тебя легко застать врасплох, вице-президент Хакс, — с улыбкой сказал Бен.

— Тогда лучше повтори ту новость, которая не про работу.

— Зачем же повторять? Когда можно просто… — Бен не договорил. Он взял лицо Хакса в ладони и поцеловал. Вышло неровно, даже неуверенно. Но если говорить начистоту, один этот поцелуй мог заставить Хакса взять все свои слова обратно. И про романтику, и про пользу, и даже про невкусный кофе.

Ведь Бен стал важнее каких-то принципов.

**Author's Note:**

> В тексте упоминаются следующие художники и их работы:  
Нджидика Акуниили Кросби. Я отказываюсь быть невидимой - [посмотреть](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/9/5/5/89556/86300441.jpg)  
Феликс Дрезе. Небо, вода, облака - [посмотреть](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/9/5/5/89556/86300442.jpg)  
Нджидика Акуниили Кросби. Утонувшие - [посмотреть](http://static.diary.ru/userdir/8/9/5/5/89556/86300440.jpg)


End file.
